Just Plain Ally
by jazzrun10
Summary: Plain Jane, the show where it turns a timid and awkward "plain jane" into a new woman by helping her face her biggest fears and surprise her long time and secret crush. Well, little miss awkward Ally Dawson is going to get the transformation and experiment of her life along with the help of the show host Trish De La Rosa. Auslly AU inspired from the actual reality show
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So this is my third fanfic. I also wrote a two shot for A&A and it would be really nice if people check it out. **

**The inspiration for this fanfic is is from an actual reality show called Plain Jane with host Louise Roe. For those hopeless romantics who haven't watched it I highly recommend it even though there are only 6 episodes. Anyway, this fanfic will be kinda like the show but with a twist of Austin and Ally. So I hope you guys will like it.**

**Warning: There maybe some ooc. AU**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally nor Plain Jane! **

_Prologue:_

"In this new and exciting show,_Plain Jane_, hosted by me, Trish De la Rosa (of course), I take a Plain Jane from her roots and make her blossom into a beautiful orchid!"

"And…cut!" said the cameraman, while speaking to his assistant.

"Okay, how was that?" Trish asked hyperactively.

"Well… I guess. You sound way too nice on camera, rather than how you are in reality and I would know that from experience." The cameraman defended himself.

"I'm not always mean, just to you, Dez," Trish smiled innocently. Dez laughed awkwardly and cautiously stepped back, frightened. He looked back to his assistant, Dex, for help but to no aid, Dex was hiding under the table.

"Come on, let's take this seriously. This is the first time this show is premiering so we must make this one good. And remember the camera always on me," Trish ordered gesturing to the lens in front of her face.

"Wait isn't it the Plain Jane that must be the star of the show?"

"Right she is, but _I'm_ the host. Now let's take it again before we meet our first client, Freckles."

Dez sighed but eventually raised his camera to record with Dex trailing behind.

"And…action!"

"In this first episode of _Plain Jane_, we are traveling back to my home town, the sunny and exhilarating Miami, Florida. But not everyone in Miami is exciting and fun. Our Plain Jane is the conservative and quiet Ally Dawson, who we will later find has a lot more surprises up her sleeves than we expected." Dez gasped, shocked, but Trish gave him a silent signal to 'shut his mouth'. "I am going to transform this shy Ally Dawson into an outgoing girl and help her win her man."

"And…cut!"

"Okay, how was that?"

"Well…?" Dez gave another uncertain face while rubbing his neck.

"Spill it, Freckles," Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"We haven't even met this girl, Ally, and you already promised a surprising reveal later in the episode. Don't you think that's a little too much?" Dez hesitantly said, his assistant silently agreeing with him in the back.

"Oh Dez, in order to keep people entertained, we must leave riddles and surprises for them to solve! Get it?"

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am," Dez squeaked.

"Good, now let's go meet Ally Dawson." Trish left to their car with Dez and his assistant Dex trailing behind, carrying equipment.

**Okay that's the prologue of this story. Since this is an AU, Trish and Dez don't know Ally and Austin. Also who remembers Dex from Crybabies and Colognes? **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. And check out my two shot that I also wrote for A&A too. Please and thank you! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hoped everybody liked the prologue and now here is the official first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally now Plain Jane. **

**Enjoy!**

The Mall of Miami was cramped with customers, as usual on a Friday afternoon. It was early spring, just in time for the spring orchids to blossom. This was an exciting setting for Trish to be in. Dez and his assistant Dex carried out their camera from the car while trying to catch up to their overexcited host.

Soon they spotted the music store, Sonic Boom, and Trish ran through the crowds, leaving Dez and Dex behind.

There, standingbehind the counter, was a petite girl with brunette hair,busy writing in her songbook. The store wasn't too crowded, so it gave Ally a chance to write. This was a daily routine for her: writing. Trish noticed thisas she walked up and she wondered what Ally could be writing.

"Ally Dawson?" Trish asked smiling. Dez and Dex caught up with her, wheezing.

Ally looked up from her book to see a Hispanic frizzy haired girl smiling manically at her, with two guys gasping for breath behind her. The second she looked up, fear rushed through her at the possibilities of what this girl was capable of.

"Yes?" Ally squeaked.

"I am Trish De La Rosa from the show _Plain Jane_ and I believe that I received a request from you."

Ally's insecure expression slowly turned into a small grin. "Hi, Trish," she gasped. Ally was beyond excited and eagerly shook hands with Trish, until she saw the camera. She screamed, grabbed her book, and ducked behind the counter. Trish and Dez, who was filming, turned to each other skeptically.

"Ally? Hello? Are you there?" Trish called, leaning over the counter.

"Sorry; I just can't handle the camera." Ally couldn't believe this was happening. She did apply for the show, there was no denying that, but she didn't think it would actually happen!

"Stage fright, that's good to know," Trish said to herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Ally took a deep breath and hesitantly stood up facing Trish and the camera.

"This _is_ a show you know, and don't worry about the camera, just ignore him like I always do. Now let's walk and talk, shall we?" Trish grabbed Ally's arm and they walked out to the food court.

The whole time Trish noticed Ally kept her head down and shied away from the crowd while hugging her book in her arms for comfort.

"Tell me about yourself and the world of Ally Dawson!" Trish clasped her hands together and looked at Ally when they made it to the food court and sat down.

"Well, I'm 19 years old and I am in my second year of college."

"Okay…" Trish nodded and silently hoped that this girl wouldn't be too boring.

"I have been a hardworking person for as long as I can remember. I work at the music store because my father owns it and I volunteer at the library on Saturdays," Ally smiled shyly. She wasn't so sure if she was willing to confess everything.

"Okay I think I get it: you are shy, quiet and you stay away from society basically. And it also seems to me that all you do is work. Now why is that?"

Ally looked down ashamed, "I honestly don't know why. My dad owns the music store so I guess all I know how to do is work...because it is successful in life?" she ended in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, I can see that because it's obvious; I mean I first met you at your work, so it is more than obvious to me that you don't know how to have fun." Ally looked down once again because she couldn't help it. Trish smiled at the sweet lady in front of her.

"Looks like I got my job cut out for me. Anyway, besides that tell me more about your style," Trish said trying to make things more interesting. "Because look at you, what you are wearing is very tacky and boring," she said in a disgusted tone, staring at Ally's outfit. She wore baggy jeans that were two sizes too big on her and an unfitted t-shirt that didn't do her body justice. Ally had a small and petite body, and Trish wondered why she would hide all of that.

"Yes, I know. I dress very boringly and conservative and I don't have much of a fashion sense because what can a girl, who is currently paying college tuition, can afford other than the thrift store?" Ally shrugged, but Trish only rolled her eyes at the excuse.

"Girl, I was able to dress better, but don't worry, we'll handle that later because from what I can discover through all of the bagginess is that you have a nice body but it can't be seen. So, I need to start peeling away through all of the layers, like that book." Trish pointed to Ally's book which was in her arms.

"Um, I'm not sure yet on telling you everything," Ally shyly smiled.

"That's fine, once you are ready then you are ready. Okay, now let's discuss about this boy."

Ally smiled timidly after hearing that. "Well, I've known him since high school, but we had different social status. He is outgoing, funny, and has a sense of humor. But I must admit I thought he was a jerk and an asshole when I first saw him."

"Ooh, why is that?"

"He slammed me with his locker one day in freshman year. Well, I was walking down the halls and he happened to be talking to his friend. I was reading a book when suddenly I slammed into an open locker and fell on my butt," Ally blushed remembering that moment. She played with the spine of her book.

"And how did he react?" Trish leaned forward in her seat, and Dez focused the camera on Ally.

"He didn't. Once I fell, he walked away and continued to speak to his friend," Ally shrugged.

"So what happened after that?" Trish asked, clearly more interested than before.

"I didn't say anything; I didn't confront him about it, scared that he might laugh," Ally said quietly and slowly. "But every day I would try to build enough courage to speak to him, but whenever I saw him only a couple feet away, I chickened out."

"Aww Ally, it is clear that besides the stage fright and the strict rule of no fun, you also have a fear of taking chances, don't you?" Ally looked down at her book and Trish knew that she was spot on correct. Ally sighed because she was right. Trish shook her head in disapproval, "And that is my job: to also build up your confidence. So who is this guy?"

Ally sighed, "His name is Austin Moon. Every day I saw him a school with his friends, laughing and smiling. It wasn't that I was stalking him; it was more that we had more classes together than I liked. He never noticed me though, but I noticed him because slowly my interest towards him turned into a crush and this feeling has been that way for six years," she smiled nervously.

"Girl, six years and you never made a move? Wait scratch that, Austin never noticed _you_ in six years?" Trish said clearly shocked. The camera swiveled to Trish.

"Guilty," Ally bashfully said.

"So what _is_ your main goal from this experiment?" Dez turned the camera back to Ally.

"I guess, all I want is to have Austin know what I feel towards him because six years_ is_ long," Ally chuckled quietly.

"Yes, six years is long and that's why I am here to take care of that." Trish clasped her hands together. "But I will promise you that this experiment will take a lot of courage and confidence and hopefully it will all be worth it in the end. Are you up for that?" Ally nodded and Trish smiled. "Good, so where do you think he would be right now?" she said excitedly to Ally.

"Right now, he would probably be at the beach with his friends." Ally smiled. Trish squealed hearing that.

"That is perfect! Now how do you feel if we have a little stalking moment of our own?"

"Oh no," Ally groaned protesting, but Trish grabbed Ally's arm and headed toward her car. Ally noticed that Trish tended to have her way a lot.

* * *

"Come on girl, let's head to the beach!" Trish parked in the parking lot facing the beach. She turned to the back seat, but Ally wouldn't budge. She tied herself to the seat belt. Trish groaned, "Ally, it's now or never. Don't worry, I will make sure that we won't be seen, trust me Ally," Trish said to Ally hoping she would agree.

"Okay … I trust you," Ally said hesitantly. Dex shook his head disapprovingly, earning himself a smack from Trish.

They walked out to the beach with the camera behind. Every second Ally was beginning to become more comfortable around the camera.

The beach was more crowded than usual, much to Ally's benefit. The huge crowd would be able to hide Ally and Trish from Austin.

"Okay, so where is your man?" Trish asked Ally as they walked slowly, gazing around.

All of a sudden, Ally gasped and gripped Trish's arm harder. Her gaze was out to the volleyball courts and Trish followed. There stood Austin Moon with swimming trunks and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. His body was obvious a mile away. Trish silently congratulated Ally as she stared. Austin had dirty blonde hair in its usual messiness. He looked very opulent has he played Frisbee with a friend.

Trish spotted a huge umbrella on its side. "Quick, hide behind here!" The umbrella wasn't too far away and it looked too vacant and lonely to be anybody's, so Trish took a chance. She pulled Ally to hide behind the huge umbrella which gave the two a good view at their target.

Trish giggled as Ally stared at Austin with wide and interested eyes, as if she had never seen him in this sort of position before.

"So that is _the_ Austin Moon?" Trish nudged Ally.

"Yes, that's him: always athletic, ever since high school," Ally blushed.

"You're blushing! Have you never seen him like this before?" Trish gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"No, I haven't. Is that so wrong? I usually see him at the music store mostly everyday and at the library on Saturdays. Also we go to the same college, but he is usually more dressed whenever I see him."

"Wait, you didn't tell me that part of the story. So you basically have seen him for the past six years _every day_. Odd, he isn't the type of person who would spend his Saturday in the library," Trish mused.

"I don't know, clearly he does because he's always there every Saturday, sitting on the couch listening to music as I restocked the books." Ally's eyes were somewhere else now; where, Trish couldn't see.

"Okay, so we saw your man, now I have a surprise for you," Trish smiled at Ally, an innocently evil smile. It was creepy enough to make Dez and Dex shiver.

"Should I be worried again?" Ally quietly asked, her heartbeat beating more rapidly by the second.

"Of course not," Trish waved her hand carelessly and pulled out her phone, Ally eyeing her every move. "I managed to get a hold of Austin's number and I am going to call him right now," Trish said each word with slow enunciation, to build up the suspense. Ally's eyes widened when she heard that.

"You're not serious are you?!" Ally shook her head and she was sure that her heart stopped beating. Trish only smiled and nodded her head. "How could you? I thought you are supposed to help me!"

"I am, and don't worry:_I_ will be doing the talking," Trish gestured with her hand over her heart. Ally calmed down a little after hearing that. "Okay so here we go!" Trish dialed the number on her phone. As the ring tone rang, Ally's breath hitched. She was sure her heart failed again. All Ally wanted to do now was hide in her practice room, far away from Austin and the cameras. Trish, on the other hand, was grinning at every passing second. The ring tone stopped as somebody on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" the other person on the other line sounded occupied, which he clearly was. Ally leaned to the side of the beach umbrella to take another look at Austin. There he was, talking on the phone while still playing Frisbee. Ally felt like she was moments away from hyperventilating. Trish put her hand on Ally's arm to calm her down and began speaking.

"Hi, is this Austin Moon?"

"Yes, who is this," he sounded excited and curious.

"This is Trish, and you probably don't know who I am, but I am with a very nice girl right now and I want to know if you would be willing to be set up in a blind date in two days?"

"What? Ugh-" Austin groaned. The two peaked over the umbrella to see Austin clutching onto his stomach with the Frisbee on the ground. Ally couldn't help but giggle even though she knew he was in pain. Trish laughed too, though she knew she still had a caller on the other line.

"I'm sorry, was that a no?" Trish tried her best to contain her laughter.

"No, no I just had an accident, I'm fine," Austin groaned, sounding a bit better than before.

"I hope that didn't sound too forward and random but I promise that this isn't a prank," Trish said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Um, I don't know," he said hesitantly.

"Come on, you won't regret it, and I promise that this girl is to die for!" Ally gasped when Trish said that. Dez shifted the camera uneasily, glancing at Dex.

"Sure, why not," Austin sighed.

"Great! I'll call you back later for more details, bye Austin."

"Um… bye," he trailed and Trish hung up.

The whole time Ally held her breath without even knowing it. Until Trish hung up it felt like a whole weight was lifted off her chest. She couldn't believe that just happened and she just wishes that she wouldn't wake up any second leaving this perfect dream.

Trish pulled Ally to look back at Austin again. He was sitting on the sand now with his friends by his side.

"You have a date with_that_in two days," Trish said to Ally while pointing at Austin. Ally slowly nodded, still staring at Austin.

"I can't believe it," Ally said sounding a bit dazed.

"Well, believe it because there's nothing we can change now." Ally groaned.

"How are you feeling right now?" Trish asked sounding genuinely worried. They couldn't have their Plain Jane dying from hyperventilating!

"I feel…worried yet excited, and very emotional," Ally trailed.

Trish smirked, "So what would happen if I happened to accidently move the umbrella or a gust of wind blew it away?" she said while reaching out to the handle of the umbrella and began to move it suddenly away from them.

"Oh, please no!" Ally gasped and grabbed Trish's hand, stopping her.

"Or, if I managed to throw your book to his direction?" Trish threatened. Ally shied away and hugged her book even more.

Trish laughed, this girl was more hilarious than she predicted. "Come on girl, let's go back." Trish grabbed Ally's arm once again to head back to her car. "So, you have a fear of stage fright. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ally hesitantly shook her head.

"I believe that if you overcome your biggest fear, talking to Austin will be nothing. So then, let us take a little trip!" Trish said to Ally, smiling the whole time. All she hoped now was that Ally would hold up to her expectations.

In the back and at the corners of the beach, Dez and his crew were smiling triumphantly the whole time too. He turned around to get another shot of Austin before signaling cut, careful to avoid being seen by Austin.

**Please tell me what you guys think of it or if there should be any changes. To be honest this isn't my best work but I promise that the writing will improve with the later chapters because it is still early in the story.**

**Also sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I uploaded without my beta looking over it first because i was too excited. **

**So please review and it would be very nice to have at least 10 reviews before my next update. Please and Thanks you!**


End file.
